Elmo
|place = Sole Survivor|challenges = 5|votesagainst = 3|days = 39 |season2 = 20 |image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 6/22 |challenges2 = 4 |votesagainst2 = 9 |days2 = 35 |seasonscompeted = 2 |dayslasted = 74 |tribalwins = 7 |individualwins = 3 |totalchallengewins = 10 |totalvotes = 12}} is a contestant on the online community game and the winner of ! Elmo first made a name for himself in Kodiak, where he was a central figure in the pagonging that occured. His top tier social game made him impossible to take out, landing him a spot at Final Tribal Council. He ultimately was able to tip the scale in his favor, as he pulled out a win in Bang A Rang's first ever tied jury vote. His endearing personality also won over the viewers, making him the first winner to be named Fan Favorite. He returned over two years later in Heroes Vs Villains, where his social game once again allowed him to stay universally covered- even surviving a 5-1 swap position. He found himself in the minority at the merge, but assessed who was in power and made connections accordingly. This kept him safe until the Final Six, where he was booted after an opponent's challenge advantage cost him the immunity necklace. He won Fan Favorite yet again, becoming the only player to do so twice. Survivor: Kodiak Bio Name (Age): Elmo (17) Timezone: UTC +2 What makes you triggered?: Jigsaw puzzles, too expensive candy, mean people. Favorite Survivor Hag Queen and Why?: Trish Hegarty. Do I really need to explain why? Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: UTR3 What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: I have a hard time holding a conversation. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Bio Name (Age): Elmo (19) Tribe: Hina (Heroes) Current Residence: Finland Personal Claim To Fame: I once hit top 0.05% of all League of Legends players from my server. That was pretty cool. It's been a downhill ever since but that's ok. Inspiration in Life: My parents. They've given me so much and have been there for me through thick and thin and continue to support me even to this day :) Pet Peeves: Cheaters and bullies Previous Finishes: 1st (Kodiak) Favorite Past Moment: Probably just getting the full experience of survivor. Prior to Bang A Rang my placements we really not that great so getting as far as I did felt AMAZING! Meeting a group of amazing people and getting to play one of my favorite ORGs to this day. I guess that doesn't really answer the question so short answer would be either winning F4 Immunity or everyone busting their ass off in challenges post Konstantinos boot to ensure we didn't go to tribal again Previous Survivor player you respect most: David Hoban - From Allies to Rivals to Good Friends �� Previous Survivor player you respect least: None Why did you come back?: To experience this all again! I've never played a full returnee season so meeting a bunch of seasoned players is quite the privilege. Also, coming back as a winner is pretty cool and hella scary at the same time, I'm honestly not sure what to expect. Also, to meet a bunch of (hopefully) new and great people. Voting History Trivia * Elmo is the first contestant from Finland. ** He would later be followed by Timi in Canary Islands. * Elmo is the only winner to also be named Fan Favorite * Elmo was the only one time player to get into the Hall of Fame Category:Contestants Category:Survivor: Kodiak Category:Sole Survivor Category:Fan Favourite Winners